Celidh Commandos
Celidh is a smart wolf that knows how to stay out of trouble, though on rare occasions she gains a bit of a rebellious side. Nimble and quick, she is an impulsive wolf, and usually alert. Taking after her parents, the alpha pair at the time, she is a dominant wolf who will bow to none but her mother, around whom she treads lightly. She has a generally kind, if distant, disposition, and has a bit of a soft side for pups. With a typically tolerant persona, she has been known to put up with the somewhat immature actions of the alpha and beta males, maintaining her responsibilities. Though Celidh generally adheres to the rules, she has been known to break a few now and then. Commandos 'Celidh '(CDF025) was born on April 23 of 2011, into the Commandos Pack. Her mother was Queen of Darkness and her father Jim Bob, the alpha pair. She was born into a litter of four, with one sister named Munro(CDF024) and two brothers named Whiskey(CDM023) and Coop(CDM026). They were the fifth litter born in the Commandos. Celidh and her three siblings survived a den raid from their arch enemies the Whiskers thanks to their aunt Cinder, who was killed in the act. They survived their first year and soon, in spring, her mother gave birth to a new litter. Celidh and her litter mates began to help with the youngsters. All of them reached adulthood. In February of 2014, a group of five Young Ones rovers emigrated into the Commandos. Zero, who commanded the males, took dominance next to Queen of Darkness. Queen began to evict the oldest females from the group. She first evicted Cookie, Dizzy and Sookie. Only Sookie got back into the pack, but was evicted again in March of 2014. Celidh's rank began to change with every evicted female that left. She was one of the oldest females in the group under Queen of Darkness, second only to her older cousin Pancake. Celidh eventually became the beta of the pack next to Baker whom she became closer with. Eventually Celidh and Baker mated and Celidh became pregnant with her first litter. Being the second oldest female and pregnant, Celidh became Queen's next potential target for eviction. Luckily, pregnant Celidh managed to avoid her furious mother, and stayed with her family, unlike her sister Munro, who, after giving birth, was banished from the pack. In late March, Celidh began to look for her own den, separated from the pack, knowing if she gave birth in the main den her pups could be killed. On April 2nd, she gave birth to four pups named Blaster, Splinter, Ratchet and Malaki. The following month one of their neighbouring packs, the Rascals, conducted a den raid on the pack's main den and killed a pup. However, Celidh's litter was unharmed as she was in a different den. Most of her pups made it to their first year, though unfortunately Malaki didn't survive. Tragedy struck in mid-January of 2015, when Zero disappeared and was later found dead, leaving the Commandos without an alpha male once again. After several fights, Baker won the position as the new alpha, leaving Miles to be the beta. In February, Celidh, Baker and Miles went on patrol and discovered two Young Ones teens had trespassed into their territory. Miles was about to attack them when Baker stopped him, not about to allow his dominance to be questioned. A fight broke out between the males, giving the opportunity for the teens to escape. Celidh saw them running away and chased after, however she stopped when she approached the Commandos border and allowed them to flee. When she returned she found Baker had already won the fight. Family Mother: Queen of Darkness Father: Jim Bob Brothers: Whiskey and Coop Sisters: Munro. Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Commandos Wolves Category:Non Played Characters